Control devices are present on nearly all electrical and mechanical equipment, including motor vehicles, to facilitate operation of the equipment by a consumer. Common examples of such control devices are switches, pushbuttons, gauges, meters, indicator lights, levers, valves, mechanical actuators, knobs, and other such devices. One common piece of equipment having a plurality of control devices is a motorcycle. A motorcycle typically includes multiple pushbuttons and/or switches on its handlebars to facilitate a driver's control of turn signals, driving lights, engine functions, accessories, gear selection, and/or other aspects of the motorcycle's operation.
Because motorcycles are often operated after dusk and prior to dawn, it is advantageous that any control devices on a motorcycle have the ability to be illuminated in order that the driver can easily locate and operate such control devices in the dark. One conventional manner by which to illuminate such control devices is through backlighting. For example, with regard to a pushbutton, a light can be disposed beneath a translucent cap whereby some of the light generated by the light source penetrates the cap and is accordingly visible to an operator, thereby enabling the operator to effectively locate and operate the pushbutton in the dark. Similarly, with regard to a switch, a light source can be disposed beneath a translucent rocker whereby a portion of the light generated by the light source is viewable to an operator through the rocker, thereby enabling the operator to effectively locate and operate the switch in the dark. However, such backlighting can dramatically increase the complexity, size and cost of the associated control devices, especially when such control devices must be water resistant or waterproof and/or when specific space or size configurations must be satisfied. Furthermore, it is difficult to achieve sufficient durability from waterproof control devices having backlights.
Accordingly, there is a need for a control assembly having illuminated control devices that do not involve conventional backlighting. In addition, there is a need in the art for a single apparatus configured to illuminate multiple control devices, even though these control devices might have different locations with respect to the apparatus and/or have different heights or levels with respect to each other. Furthermore, there is a need for such an apparatus that does not generate excessive glare-causing light and that does not cast unsatisfactory shadows upon the illuminated control devices. Still further, there is a need for such an apparatus that is less expensive, more versatile, simpler, more reliable, more aesthetically pleasing, more durable, more effective, and more energy efficient than conventional control illumination arrangements.